Love Is The Deepest Wound
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: Kazuka Mayu has been held captive at the Sakamakis mansion for almost a month now, when suddenly a group of young guys appear. One of them, Mukami Azusa takes her away from there, but it is not to save her. It's to use her for his revenge against her master, Sakamaki Raito.
1. I Need A Christian Meeting

_**IT'S NOT URGENT OR SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT THIS TIME, BUT I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ MY SAKAMAKI PROLOGUE OR YOU MAY RISK NOT UNDERSTANDING SHIT. **_

_**Finally it has come to the time when I, Diavampirebait, start with the Mukami prologue. How many times is it now that I've been so eager to start? Oh yes, this is the 1000th time, that's right. Oh, and I've thought about something. As you probably figured out (or if you haven't, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T READ THE SPOILER!), Yui is dead in my fan fictions. Which means that Mayu exists in the future, but I have no idea how far in or how the future looks like! So I've come to this, Mayu was not born long after Yui died and the future has barely changed. Maybe I'll do some changes on stuff, but I already have lots of planning and I want to get some fanservice for you guys too since this is rated M, so it won't be much. SORRY.**_

_**Anywhoo, let's begin.**_

_**RATED: T THROUGH IT ALL I MEAN IT'S JUST A PROLOGUE!**_

"16 years..." A dark voice muttered callous, viewing the rotting brown leaves on the wet ground. Today made it exactly 15 years ago since _**that **_happened. Spring, 16 years ago. "It's time to set our revenge into action." It continued, this time determined looking up against the dark, pale, moon, ready to serve justice in this rotten, dark, dying world.

They began to walk.

_**Mayu's P.O.V!**_

It had already been tree weeks since I got abducted by six rich young vampire brothers. Yes, apparently, they happen to be vampires – how original...And as my blood-sucking master, I picked Raito... WELL I'M SORRY IF I THOUGHT HE WAS KIND!? How would I've known that he was a perverted psychopath? Well, I didn't.

As a kidnapped new maid, I was going to be ordered around by Raito for some reason that I didn't quite understand. Reiji had said that if I'm going to stay in their household, I might as well do something useful. I didn't even want to stay! I hadn't come here willingly! I had been dragged across the street, damn it!

And why would the 'picking a master' even matter when Raito still isn't the only one telling me what to do, what to clean and how to clean it? At least he is the only one sucking my blood, and boy is he doing that often?

"Mmmnh... Haaaah... Bitch-chan~, your blood is tasty as usual today, nfufu! Hnnng...!"

He never stopped. Over, over and over again. It didn't matter if I kicked, punched or screamed – because he would just enjoy it more.

"Hey, nfufu, let me suck you some more, okay? We can do even more pleasurable things after, Bitch-chan~. Hmmng...! Haaaah..."

Of course, I hated myself for not fighting back even more. For just being so weak in front of someone. I usually never looked like that. Weak. Breathless. Pathetic. But even the strongest persons can be left, weakly lying in the dirt without no power to stand up. Raito taught me that. He _showed _that.

"Aaahh~! Fufufu, Bitch-chan! What's with that erotic face you're making? You want more? You just can't stand it, can you~?"

He thought of it as erotic. I thought of it as pained. But for Sakamaki Raito, that meant the same thing.

"I'll give you lots and lots of my love, Bitch-chan."

I just wanted to run away.

Far away.

Where he'd never find me.

Like a Christian meeting?

Anyway, at the times when Raito didn't interact and/or harass me, I tried my best to enjoy life... by cleaning my kidnappers mansion... Those times were called school days and occurred five days a week. Today was one of those days (I called them heaven-days since they were gloooorious) and I was polishing some statues on the second floor. They were shaped into little griffins sooooo gooood that it was hard to polish it perfectly as I'd been told by Reiji after I'd been told by Ayato to clean his disgusting basketball socks (and I swear to god, they were green with filth and sweat yuck). Who on earth even has basketball socks (not that I would know since I'm not into sports all that much)!? Anyway, if I didn't polish them perfectly, I'd get punished. So far, I had not received a punishment from Reiji and I would like to keep it like that. As I said earlier, they all boss me around.

Then suddenly (after nearly cutting my wrist on the griffins stupid beak ouch fuck) I saw the miracle walk in the entrance. The miracle consisted of four, young men opening the two heavy, brown doors without a problem. _Strong men. Rawwwr._

I quickly realized that I was going to be saved! I'd always thought that the one who would save me would be myself (that theory came second after a young, strong, handsome prince fighting the Sakamakis with a silver sword made of magic hnnnng!) escaping from the vampires all by myself. That I would be my own hero. But if I said that I was disappointed at the rescue over my own selfish dreams, I would be lying. I flew up to seventh heaven only at the thought that they were right downstairs.

That reminded me. Maybe I could find some really strong evidence to put those horrible guys in jail for the rest of their lives? Sure, it would kinda be a shame that everyone would know that vampires exist (not to mention the fear, panic, suicide and empty streets as soon as it turned dark), but I would expose them as vampires too! Maybe they'd get a death sentence? Not that I'd really care all that much, I mean, this is not Twilight vampires. These are the real shit and they are batshit crazy.

I quickly ran in the directions I thought lead to the main entrance. I still hadn't memorized the rooms and halls of the Sakamaki mansion, but I had to run into one of the men, I'm sure. I stunk though. It had been awhile since I last willingly stepped into that shower, and that was because Reiji forced me to (said that I smelled like something the cat brought and so on, ugh). Me smelling bad was due to Raito always fucking peeking at me.

Well, that didn't matter anymore, I was going to get saved.

_**Mukami P.O.V!**_

"It's been a while since last time." A pale boy, just as young and handsome as his three companions, murmured out, referring to the old mansion, with his regular flirty tone, though having hell itself luring in his one blood red eye. Together with both the other young men's eyes, his scanned the area from top to toe.

"There is no time for nostalgia, Kou." The same, dark voice as before gushed out in a bark against his younger adoptive brother. The boy named as Kou's way of speaking in this serious and important situation did not please him.

"Let's begin. The one who catches her, gets her."

_**Mayu P.O.V. again!**_

I wandered around in the mansion for a long time until I realized that I was definitely lost. It took like forever to find the main entrance, and when I did, the men were no longer there. I had missed my chance to meet them and now they were probably in the mansion, looking for me. Fucking perfect.  
I turned around, ready to go search for the people searching after me.

I had to run into at least one of them.

_**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I FEEL LIKE I'VE COME SO FAR INTO ALL MY SHIT AND I GET SO HAPPY!**_  
_**This didn't take me all that long, did it? (Maybe because it's hella short, damn it). But isn't a prologue supposed to be short? Yeah, that's it.**_  
_**SO, NOW I NEED YOUR HELP TO KNOW WHICH MUKAMI TO WRITE FIRST! RUKI!? KOU!? YUUMA!? AZUSA!? YOU CHOOSE!**_  
_**THANKIES FOR READING MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **_


	2. Heaven Might Have Been A Better Choice

_**HAPPY EASTERRRRRR~!**_

_**Okay, so I won't lie to you. This won't be a long chapter at all, and I don't have any good excuse for that. But I hope you like it anyway. **___

_**MUKAMI AZUSA X KAZUKA MAYU = AZUYU.**_

_Where are they? _

I had went down to the main entrance right away at the sight of a small group entering, but once the place was in my sight, nobody was there.

_Don't tell me they've left!_

Every possible thought started to bubble up in me, causing panic and pure misery to multiply by ever second passing. I didn't know for how long I'd been looking around the Sakamaki mansion, passing the same places and seeing the same things in my confusion. I had no idea where I was, because it didn't matter for how long I had stayed in this mansion (around 3 and a half weeks I think), I will never memorize the place.

I need a map.

_What will I do if they've left!? I'll be trapped here forever, rotting away! _Thought (or memories) of Raito popped up in my head, terrorizing my mind with that flirty voice. _Oh, God, anything but stay here! _

So, if I now can guess my way here, I believe that I was heading back to the main doors (or tried to). I automatically assumed that they would take the same way out of the place as they had used to get in, and if they were still inside this house, I would wait for them at the main doors.

I was running now, really stressed by the thought that they might just leave right this very second as I'm on my way. And running meant that as soon as I rounded a corner, it meant that I almost crashed into the wall.

Or in this case, crashed into a boy. But no problem, I was able to pass him and continue my way.

_Wait. _

…

_**A BOYYYYY!**_

I shot my feet out against the floor as you do when you want to slow the speed down in skates, and they burned against the dark floorboards until I finally stopped. I quickly turned on my heel and burst out the opposite way to quickly find the person I had run past.

It didn't take long until that slightly curled, slightly greenish black hair was spotted again by my eye, and as he stood facing me with confused eyes (who wouldn't look confused), we got eye contact immediately.

I stopped right in front of him, and my breathing remembered how much I had run for the past minutes. He watched as I almost dropped to my feet in exhaustion.

Just as I was about to talk, he beat me to it. "I'm so glad..." The guy sighed in relief, eyelids dropping and lips smiling in a way that made a rather new scar on his cheek buckle slightly. "I… finally found… you…"

Apart from strange things, such as his slow and unusually low way of speaking and the scar on his cheek and nose, the person in front of me seemed like a really nice person. He had a kind smile, but most importantly, kind eyes. Grey ones, I noticed.

But it felt like I got more and more insecure by the very minute with this guy. Was that really someone from the police? It couldn't be someone just randomly passing by this house, judging by the way he said he'd 'finally found me'.

He looked like a very suspicious person. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Mukami Azusa…" he introduced, reaching out his hand for me to shake. But once again that eerie feeling came back as I noticed bandages covering his forearms. He had them around his neck, too.

I took his hand anyway. "That's not what I meant."

_He gives off a creepy feeling, even though he's kind so far. Am I just overreacting? Because I've been with these sick brothers for too long, enough for me to get paranoid and start suspecting everyone? _

"_Nfufu, Bitch-chan~? Are you having a little trouble? I can help you~."_

_No, get out of my head, mental Raito._

"_Ehhh~? Whyyy? You don't need to go, Bitch-chan could just stay here with me forever!" _

_No, shut the fuck up now. I'm getting rescued. _

"_Are you really? Do you really think he's here to save you?"_

I coughed, throwing mental Raito out of my head. "Are you here to save me?"

He suddenly looked slightly guilty, looking half-lidded won at the floor. "No…"

Mental Raito popped up again. _"I told you so~." _

I panicked again, quickly taking back my hand to my side and away from him, as if his touch had suddenly gotten poisonous.

"B-But… don't get… scared…! I'm… taking you… with me… to a better… place…"

"You mean heaven!? Oh my God, you're going to kill me!"

"N-No…! It's… okay. I'll… treat you… better… than the… Sakamakis…."

Azusa held his hand out to me again, but this time I was much more hesitant to take it than I was last time. He'd just said that he wasn't going to save me, but still in a way there was this urge in me that didn't want to stay in prison of Sakamaki Raito. _I can't trust him! I definitely can't! And I shouldn't! _

_But if I don't follow him, I might never get the chance of leaving this mansion ever again. I might die in here. I can die in here any minute, I might even die tomorrow when Raito gets too thirsty. _

Those kinds of thoughts lit fear in me, more than anything. Because I know what Raito can do when things get out of hand, I've seen it. And it's not pretty.

That one time in the park, especially. That one time when I was so close, when I was outside, when I could've been free.

That one thing he said.

_(If you run,)_

I bit my lip, fists clenching hard.

_(I'll chase you.)_

I grabbed Azusa's hand.

_**I've read a really good fan fiction~!…About Tom and Hermione…..**_

_**Oh, and the thing with describing Azusa's hair as a little greenish was because of the OVA, but I don't know if I should have that or not since his hair was originally black/grey… **_

_**Oh well, THANKIES FOR READING EVEN THOUGH IT WAS KINDA BAD! I'LL COME AGAIN WITH AN UPDATE ON ANOTHER STORY NEXT WEEK~! **_


End file.
